Surviving Together
by Its Not Wrong
Summary: COMPLETED! RonDraco. Draco turns in his father, but where does he go? He is forced to stay in a cabin in the woods with Ron! No magic or fighting, so they have to learn to like each other. Finally finished...
1. Ch1 The Truth

Title- **Surviving Together **  
  
Author- **I Heart DM 11**   
  
Pairing- Ron/Draco.... duh, it's slash, so if you don't like it, go away!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything with Harry Potter ™, because if I did, then Ron and Draco would be together forever!  
  
A/N- Please...this is my first fic, though, I have read a million, please be nice to me...I am often confused and I hope this whole thing works, forgive all my mistakes! PLEASE ENJOY! Please, please, please REVIEW!!!...Anything is welcome...though don't flame if you don't like Ron/Draco...or if you don't like not-so-goodie- Harry!  
  
Chapter 1-_ The Truth_  
  
Draco Malfoy sat on the train alone...just like every other time in his sad life. He had liked it most of the time and one of those times was now. He'd called off his goons and managed to shake off that bitch Pansy...somehow...and found an empty compartment on the train. His mind exploded with thoughts...he felt sick. He was about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts and his hated father's words echoed in his ears. _Draco, my beloved son. You now have come to the right age; the time is soon for your birth into manhood. Draco, this summer will be the summer of your life! Don't be afraid my son, the Dark Lord wants no emotion, make the Malfoy name proud or else..._  
  
The truth was, Draco didn't want the mark. No matter what everyone else thought, he didn't want to be a Malfoy or his father. The only problem was that he hadn't thought up a good plan, and he had a feeling that this year would fly by. Over the past summer, a lot had changed for Draco. He found out he was, well to put it frankly, gay. Another thing that had happened over the summer was that he had grown closer to his mother. The truth was that he now loved her more than anyone. She knew everything about her only son and this stroked a new fear in Draco, another weakness his father would use against him. Who knew what his father might do to her...kill her to get the truth out of her.  
  
Slowly, Draco drifted into an uneasy sleep with restless nightmares, not realizing that he had company...  
  
Ron Weasley had had a pretty good summer, he had found summer love and discovered out something very important. His family had taken the news surprisingly well and he had been shocked that they all supported him. Now he was really nervous about telling his friends, but he knew that if they didn't take it well, then they were not really his true friends. That scared him even more; he couldn't imagine a life without them. Ron saw them in a compartment, alone. He stopped short to overhear their conversation, making sure he was hidden.   
  
"Harry, I am really nervous...are you sure we aren't going to get caught?" said a female voice.  
  
"Relax Hermione, I am sure Ron is still on his prefect patrol." said a male voice  
  
"Yeah...are you sure we shouldn't tell him?" she laughed nervously.  
  
"Yes, now come here..." he said.  
  
The scene shocked Ron, there were his two best friends in the world, Harry and Hermione, making out. Sure, he was disgusted but he was mostly hurt. They were going to keep this secret from him, for who knows how long? Ron ran, not caring where he went or who saw him. His eyes stung with tears as he fled into an empty compartment...or so he thought, trying to forget it all._ They just would do this to him...would they?_ He thought, desperately trying not to panic. After what he was about to tell them, they were going to keep lying to his face. Ron was crushed. His sobs awoke the other person in the compartment, only for it to be Draco Malfoy. Ron blinked dumbly at him..._why is he here alone?_ he wondered.  
  
"Sorry to wake you...I didn't realize you were in here", Ron croaked out, getting up to leave.  
  
"NO, don't go! I mean, you can stay if you want", Draco whimpered.  
  
He didn't want to be alone anymore...but he didn't want to face his Slytherin "friends". Ron's jaw dropped slightly, _Malfoy wants me to stay. Why?_ Ron had to admit that Malfoy was looking pretty cute sitting there from just waking up, his blonde hair mussed up, wearing a tight black silk button shirt, and baggy faded jeans. Ron slowly looked Malfoy up and down, and then sat back down. He admired the way that Malfoy's slick body filled out the tight shirt well, the fact that he seemed to have grown a bit taller over the summer, and had obviously taken great care to work out his small body. His skin still a fair complexion, his hair just as platinum blonde, which had the most sexiest shine in the pale light of the train's interior. Ron blushed, he was totally checking out Malfoy and he liked what he saw.  
  
Draco liked that Weasley had just checked him out, so he smirked. Now it was Draco's turn to take a good look at Weasley. He looked in awe at Weasley's great body; he had gorgeous muscles that were clearly visible under his tight sleeveless metallic red shirt. He wore tight black pants that fit properly in all the right places. Weasley's red hair actually looked well groomed; it was straightened and had grown over the summer. He had gotten blonde highlights, which made his hair seem to have a glow. He also had a chain belt and his freckles seemed more tamed, all of which made him look, well, hot. Draco quickly turned so that Weasley couldn't seem him from the front, glad that his pants weren't tight.  
  
"Why are you alone, Malfoy?", Ron spoke the first words after the whole checking each other out spell.  
  
"Well, it's not really any of your concern", Draco muttered, "I just didn't feel like being surrounded be those pigs, okay? What about you, Weasley, what happened to the Golden Trio?"  
  
"It's just..." Ron sniffled. "Why bother to tell you? You don't care; you just want to make fun of me. Why am I even still here?" He said, again getting up to leave.  
  
"For real, don't leave me alone, please. I don't want to be alone anymore", pleaded Draco. "I really don't care about your life to much but I will listen if you stay."  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, I will stay as long as you don't badmouth me" Ron stated.  
  
"I will be good, I promise...or at least I will try" Draco said, trying to look innocent.  
  
So, Ron poured his heart out to a fascinated Draco all the way to Hogwarts, glad to be in each other's company.  
  
So, what did you think?!?!? Please review to tell me. I now realize that I sort of made them out of character but I swear that they will be more in character in the next chapter! Also, I know that the first few chapters don't have that much to do with the summary, but they are here to develop the plot, so bare with me, please! Also, a very special thanks to my Beta, one of my best friends, **Magick- Silverfang25**...I love you so much girl! Keep up all the good work and thanks for the encouragement! Also, a very big thank you to my second Beta, **NZ-Juxtapose, **or Jux. Thanks so much for all your help, since I am a newbie! 


	2. Ch2 An Understanding

Title- **Surviving Together**  
  
Author-** I Heart DM 11**  
  
Pairing- Ron/Draco.... duh, it's slash, so if you don't like it, go away!  
  
Summary- Ron and Draco have always been enemies...but when Draco decides to turn his hated father in...where does he go from here? Dumbledore decides he needs to learn how to survive, so he dumps him with the Weasleys...and is forced to be nice and helpful...plus he has to learn to like Ron! Ron doesn't like it any better...so Dumbledore locks them in a nice little cabin in the woods...no magic and no fighting! They soon have to learn to survive together in the wilderness and learn to...gulp...like each other, which turns into romance!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything with Harry Potter ™, because if I did, then Ron and Draco would be together forever!  
  
A/N- Please...this is my first fic, though, I have read a million, please be nice to me...I am often confused and I hope this whole thing works, forgive all my mistakes! PLEASE ENJOY! Please, please, please REVIEW!!!...Anything is welcome...though don't flame if you don't like Ron/Draco...or if you don't like not-so-goodie- Harry!  
  
Chapter 2- _An Understanding_  
  
Draco and Ron grew quiet as they neared the school. They both quickly put on their house robes, baffled by this new type of silence that had fallen over each of them, which was heightened by their embarrassment. They had just spent the whole train trip being civil to each other, of their own free will. Both were still shocked, when Draco was the first to speak.  
  
"Umm...Weasley, you aren't going to tell anyone about this trip, are you", he spat out.  
  
"If you don't want to me to, I wont, I guess", Ron started. "But I wont pretend it never happened, either, Malfoy."  
  
"Figures, dumb Gryffindors...look, Weasel, I have an image to keep up, so I won't remember this little, thing", Draco drawled.  
  
"Whatever, ferret boy..." Ron said sadly, he thought they had reached something, some sort of an understanding. He supposed he was wrong.  
  
The train stopped and both boys made their way off the train. They both had bigger issues to deal with other than each other. Ron now realized that he had to go face his "friends". He felt sick again as he slowed his pace. Draco passed him. Ron heard something he didn't believe.  
  
"Good luck with the Golden Trio", Draco had muttered.  
  
_What? Did Malfoy just wish me luck?_ Ron thought dumbly. Ron ran to catch up with Draco.  
  
"What do you want Weasley?" Draco said.  
  
"Umm, thanks Malfoy, good luck to you too" Ron breathed out.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Weasel" Draco said with a little smile that only Ron could see. Draco pushed past Ron, seeing Pansy and his goons looking for him.  
  
_Maybe we do have a new understanding_ Ron wondered in awe. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Harry and Hermione, they were both panting.  
  
"We were looking for you on the train, but we couldn't find you. Where were you mate?" Harry spat out.  
  
"Yeah" Hermione chimed in.  
  
"I was just...by myself," Ron murmured.  
  
"Oh, so let's get going into the Great Hall" Hermione said, giving Harry a nervous glance, which Ron saw.  
_  
God, I'm going to need luck_ Ron thought exasperated._ I am going to need lots of luck to make it through this year._  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he just told Weasley. Where did it come from? _Did I really just say good luck?_ Draco was confused.  
  
He slowly walked up behind Pansy, dreading every step that brought him closer to her. He still had to tell her he was gay.  
  
"There you are, Draco baby. I missed you on the train. Are you okay? You look more pale than usual", Pansy said in her shrill voice.  
  
"Yeah, umm, Pansy, I have something to tell you. Look, I am just going to say it." Draco breathed out "Pansy, I'm gay. Hate to break it to you but, can we still be friends?"  
  
"What?!?! You're...gggaaayyy? I feel faint. There is no way in hell we can still be friends. I hate you!" Pansy shrieked, running off.  
_  
Well, that went way better than I thought_ Draco thought to himself, shaking his head. _At least now the whole school will find out and I won't have to tell anyone else. Yes, this did go better than I thought._  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall, not surprised that Pansy had already told all of the Slytherin girls, who then told the boys, who then spread it to the whole school. Even the teachers seemed to know. So, naturally, everyone was whispering about him when he went to his seat. Draco couldn't help but grin to himself. That was definitely the easiest way to get the news out. He didn't care that everyone knew. In fact now he wouldn't have to hide anything. The only problem was that most people in the wizarding world didn't really accept gays, so he knew this year would be difficult.  
  
Draco slowly looked around the hall, avoiding looking into the faces of most. He stopped when his eyes grazed over Ron. Ron was staring at him, mouth open and wide eyed. He looked shocked.  
  
Draco slowly looked into his eyes, holding the gaze of his foe. Draco's heart skipped a beat, but he continued to look deeply into Ron's deep blue eyes. Draco instantly recognized the emotion that was mirrored in Ron's eyes. He too suddenly felt it.  
  
Lust.  
  
Ron couldn't tear away from the sight of those gray eyes that continued to peer into his soul. He felt a hand on this arm and someone he knew was calling his name. Harry Potter was trying to talk to him. Ron quickly whipped away from Draco's gaze, feeling heat coming to his face and a familiar tightness in his pants.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Ron said trying to hide the feelings that had filled him up looking at Draco.  
  
"Well, I was trying to ask if you believed that Malfoy was really gay or not? But you seemed kind of spaced out. You okay, mate?" Harry spoke giving Ron a funny look.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine, just peachy. And I don't know if Malfoy is really gay or if it's a prank of some sort" Ron lied. He knew from that gaze that it was true.  
  
"Well, I for one think being gay is wrong. I hope Malfoy is really gay so I have another reason to hate him" Harry huffed. Ron felt like he had a pit in his stomach. The dinner was soon over and he was one of the last people to leave. He told Harry and Hermione to go on without him. Ron slowly made his way out of the Hall, when he made a quick decision. Instead of heading up the stairs to the common room, he made a dash out to the grounds.  
  
It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining. He walked over to the lake, though he never admitted it, he loved the lake, the water so tranquil and pretty.  
  
Ron let a small sigh escape his lips. _How did life become so hard this year?_ He thought miserably. He lay down, closing his tired eyes, glad that for once he was alone to think. How was he going to make it this year, with his secret and Harry and Hermione's affair? Now he had to worry about those feelings he had felt when he locked eyes with Malfoy.  
  
"What do we have here, a little poor alone Weasel?" Drawled a familiar voice.  
  
"Speak of the devil. What do you want Ferret boy? Can't I have a few moments peace?" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Draco answered softly. With that, he carefully walked over to where Ron lay and sat next to him. A smile played across his face as he looked up and down Ron's body, it sure was a fine turn on.  
  
Draco lay down also and then turned onto his belly. He cocked his head to look strangely at the redhead.  
  
Ron had closed his eyes again and all he was doing was breathing steadily.  
  
Draco remained silent until Ron was ready to talk. Slowly, Draco's eyelids started to droop and he plopped his head down, his face facing Ron's. His face was the last thing Draco saw before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Ron's head jerked up. It was the dead of night when he finally woke; it was freakish out in the dark. He turned to his side to see Draco lying there. Ron panicked for a split second and then he remembered everything.  
  
Ron slowly stood up, stretching, wondering how long they had slept. Not too long, for it was still night, so that was a good sign. Ron took a seat, about to wake up Draco, when he stopped.  
  
Draco was saying something in his sleep. Ron got closer to hear what he was muttering.  
  
"No, I really am gay.... Please stop. Look, I, the truth, I really do like you, when you first stepped onto the train this year. Today, the staring, Ron..." Draco mumbled. The last word rang clearly in Ron's head. His name. Malfoy must like him or what? Ron quickly shook Draco to wake him up before he said anything else.  
  
Draco awoke to see Ron's face close to his own. He blinked a few times to understand where he was. Outside with Weasley. Maybe it was a dream... no it was real. He slowly stood and saw Ron still standing there, looking strangely at him.  
  
"Any clue what time it is, Weasley?" Draco grumbled, trying to stay calm.  
  
"No, but I think we should probably go back to the castle now and try not to get caught" Ron said cautiously.  
  
"Right, umm Weasley? You better not mention this to anyone and I won't either", Draco said shaking his head.  
  
Ron nodded and the both of them walked slowly towards the castle. Thoughts were flying though both of their heads. What a strange first day...  
  
So, I got another chapter out! Please review to tell me what you think! A very special thanks to my Beta, one of my best friends, **Magick- Silverfang25**...I love you so much girl! Keep up all the good work and thanks for the encouragement! Also, a very big thank you to my second Beta,** NZ- Juxtapose**, or Jux. Thanks so much for all your help, since I am a newbie! I also must thank all those who reviewed before and shame on those who read but don't review, please leave even a tiny review, even if your not a member, leave a review anyway!  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:   
**Magick-Sliverfang 25**- I know, I am proud of the way I described the clothes. Thanks bunches for all that you do, it means the world to me!  
  
**force of habit**- This is defiantly my fav couple! Thanks!  
  
**Dark Mew Angel**- Yay! Converting yet another to the force that is Ron/Draco! Thanks and I hope you continue your Keiichiro/Ryou storie, I love them!  
  
**Andrew**- I am glad that you actually read my storie, it means a lot to me! Thanks for all the encouragement and I am really good at making you laugh! I love you man! YYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
  
**Aloh Dark**- gosh, thanks so much! Yeah, they are sort of o.o.c. in all fics, especially if it's a slash, cause that would never really happen! I hope it is interesting!!  
  
**Drama Queene**- Yeah, I am proud of the plot because I came up with it all on my own, too bad I am sort of having trouble making it all flow and stick to the original concept. Hope you yourself write more of your fic, I like it a lot! Thanks for the review!  
  
**Spookyslayer**- As, I have said before, I hope this storie is interesting. Well in the least, it has been an interesting experience for me! Thanks for the last minute review, I was just about to put up this chapter!  
  
And that was all there was, and nothing more! I hope to write more soon, but I want more reviews before I continue, so please drop me something, anything! Buh bye...one last word....**NI!**


	3. Ch3 Ron's Brilliant Plan

Title- **Surviving Together**  
  
Author- **I Heart DM 11**  
  
Pairing- Ron/Draco.... duh, it's slash, so if you don't like it, go away!  
  
Summary- Ron and Draco have always been enemies...but when Draco decides to turn his hated father in...where does he go from here? Dumbledore decides he needs to learn how to survive, so he dumps him with the Weasleys...and is forced to be nice and helpful...plus he has to learn to like Ron! Ron doesn't like it any better...so Dumbledore locks them in a nice little cabin in the woods...no magic and no fighting! They soon have to learn to survive together in the wilderness and learn to...gulp...like each other, which turns into romance!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything with Harry Potter ™, because if I did, then Ron and Draco would be together forever!  
  
A/N- Please...this is my first fic, though, I have read a million, please be nice to me...I am often confused and I hope this whole thing works, forgive all my mistakes! PLEASE ENJOY! Please, please, please REVIEW!!!...Anything is welcome...though don't flame if you don't like Ron/Draco...or if you don't like not-so-goodie- Harry!  
  
Hey, this chapter will have humor in it, so feel free to laugh out loud! Everyone thinks I am funny, so why not show it... enjoy and laugh! Also, this chapter will follow Ron more, so the next will follow Draco more...  
  
Chapter 3- _Ron's Brilliant Plan_  
  
Both Ron and Draco manage to make it into their house dorms, falling asleep immediately. They both had boring dreamless sleep and ended up forgetting the whole thing! .... Not. As if!  
  
In fact, they both had a peculiar dream, and they both dreamt the same dream. They didn't of course admit it to anyone, much less themselves, but they both liked the dream and wondered what it meant.  
  
Now, I bet your wondering what the dream was about?  
  
In the dream, two boys sat on a nice comfy bed, with sleek silk sheets. Soon, they weren't just sitting on the bed, but laying on it. Yes. Then their clothes seemed to find their way off. No, their boxers were still on, so they decided to kiss, very hotly I might add. That is where the dream ended...to be continued in daydreams! Oh yeah, one more important thing, one boy had red hair and the other had blonde hair...duh, it was Ron and Draco!  
  
So, on to the next day. Draco felt sick, he just dreamed about... a certain redhead, not going to say his name, and he...he...l.i.k.e.d. it! He would not let this happen...no he wouldn't. He needed a plan, to do something, to get the boy out of his mind forever.  
  
Draco got dressed, walked to breakfast and was glad he awoke so early this morning. There were very few in the Great Hall and no sign of Weasley.  
  
Crap, he was thinking of him...and to make matters worse, he was sure that he had the first class of the day with him.  
  
Draco ate, trying to think of a good plan. Unfortunately, he was having a hard time coming up with one; each idea was just crazier than the last.  
  
Draco choked on his toast as Ron walked into the Hall, alone, and it looked like he had been crying. His first thought was to go see what was wrong, but instead he stood up and quickly left before he could do just that. Crap, he was still thinking of him and he hadn't thought of a plan as yet.  
  
Ron had woken up that morning feeling pretty good. He had a wonderful dream and he felt like he was floating around on a cloud. Soon, his happy little life was broken and crashed into a wall. He dressed quickly, wanting to find Harry and Hermione and tell them that he was, well, he had a hard time saying it, but gay.  
  
Yep, he woke up in such a good mood, he decided to tell them. Too bad that plan didn't last too long. As he was walking down his dorm stairs, about to enter the common room, he heard voices murmuring.  
  
Ron recognized them as Harry and Hermione's at once. He stopped short and listened to the conversation.  
  
"Look, baby, sugar bob, I don't think it's a good idea to tell Ron just yet. He's been acting sort of weird lately, so I think something is up", Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't feel good lying to him, I mean, I feel guilty that we are keeping this big secret from him. But I agree, something is wrong with him. I am going to try to talk to him today. You should too, want to do it together?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Sure, I'll go get him now, he's still upstairs. Everything will be alright, kitten", Harry cooed.  
  
Ron quickly ran back upstairs, to the boys' bathroom. He heard Harry open the dorm door, calling his name. Harry didn't wait long for an answer, quickly leaving again.  
  
Ron heard him calling to Hermione  
  
"Hermione, quick, I need to finish my potions essay. Let's go to the library!"  
  
Ron let out a sigh; he definitely didn't want to talk to them or anyone. Ron decided that the Great Hall would be the most empty, but he couldn't get up just yet. He felt tears flood his eyes and roll slowly down his cheeks.  
  
How did this happen? How did they grow so far apart? Why were they keeping this huge secret from him? Ron laughed softy, the same way he was keeping his secret from them. Ron wiped his eyes and felt a bit better. He made his way to the Hall, now suddenly hungry.  
  
When he walked into the Great Hall, he did a quick scan, spotting him. Ron's stomach did multiple flips; his heart beat quickening and his face going a horrid shade of deep red.  
  
He sat and looked at the ground, sure that by now Malfoy had seen him too. Half of him wanted Malfoy to come over; the other half definitely didn't want to deal with that mysteriously good-looking git.  
  
Ron got some food and chewed quietly, after a few minutes he looked up, glad that Malfoy had split.  
  
He began to think, which was very dangerous for Ron, for it often led to stupid ideas. Now apparently was one of those times for dumb ideas and plans.  
  
He wanted to tell his "friends" his secret but somehow that made them seem terrible. He soon had a brilliant plan, or so he thought, and he skipped out of breakfast, giggling madly.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty okay for both Ron and Draco. In fact, it was ordinary and boring. Draco was still trying to think of a good plan and Ron was getting anxious to put his into action. He got his chance after dinner.  
  
"Umm, Ron, can we go talk?" Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Sure" Ron said grinning. So the three of them went out to the grounds, for almost everyone had headed back to their common rooms or elsewhere but not outside.  
  
"Lets sit by the lake", Ron said. Boy, he was going to enjoy this.  
  
"Well, Ron, what's up with you? I mean, you been acting sort of funny." Harry blurted out.  
  
"To tell you the TRUTH, there is something very important I need to tell you guys. I can't keep this BIG SECRET anymore. You two are my BEST FRIENDS, so I don't want to HIDE anything." Ron said. 'This plan was going to work'.  
  
"Look, the reason I have been acting kind of weird is..." Ron's eyes widened in fear as he saw Malfoy walking out of the castle, he was walking towards them.  
  
"Ron! Hello, can you finish your sentence or what?" Harry yelled in his ear.  
  
Ron let out a sigh of relief as Malfoy turned and walked to the other side of the huge lake. He returned his attention back to his friends and the plan.  
  
"As I was saying the reason I have been sort of freaky is, well, Harry, Hermione, I am gay." Ron said, trying really hard not to grin as he continued. "In fact, I have a little crush on one of the boy's right here in school."  
  
Harry looked sick and well, he was. He soon stood and ran to the bushes to throw-up. Hermione's eyes went so wide, they took up half of her face. She let out a sob, and then exploded. "What! Ron, tell me your joking? That's crazy!" she screeched. She then promptly began crying heavily, beating her fists on Ron's arm.  
  
Harry who had been silent during the whole exchange came back. "I... can't believe... gay? Are you sure, I mean, ew and I don't like gays." Harry sputtered. He was having a hard time finishing his thoughts before spitting out more. Harry quickly stopped Hermione from beating Ron's arm off, hugging her to make her stop bawling.  
  
Hermione suddenly stopped crying. "So, Ron, who do you like?" She choked out.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you like to know" Ron said with a smirk. He glanced at Malfoy and then walked back into the castle with his nose stuck in the air.  
  
That's all folks. Sorry it took so long to write it but I am so unbelievably lazy. A very special thanks to my Beta, one of my best friends, **Magick-Silverfang25**...I love you so much girl! Keep up all the good work and thanks for the encouragement! ATTENTION! My Beta, Caitlin is about to put out her first storie soon, so look for it, read it, review it, she deservers it! She just put out a little poem thing, so r/r that too! Also, a very big thank you to my second Beta, **NZ-Juxtapose, **or Jux. Thanks so much for all your help, since I am a newbie! I also must thank all those who reviewed before and shame on those who read but don't review, please leave even a tiny review, even if your not a member, leave a review anyway! Reviews are the only way I know that you are reading this storie.   
  
Thanks to Reviewers:   
**Birdy**- Aww, I love Ron/Draco fics too! Thanks bunches! I know, the dreaming was really cute.  
  
**Magick-Silverfang25**- My Beta, my friend, I owe you so much. Yes, I needed to eliminate any competition because it's just easier that way. You know that!  
  
**SkoosiePants**- Yes, they are super cute together! I swear there will be more action in later chapters...don't hurt me. Your storie is great too, so I hope you write more! Hey, I did make him confess this chapter, hope you enjoyed it.  
**  
Deep-Ware**- OMG! Me too! Thanks for the review. Your storie is cool, awesome, the best, too! Please continue!  
  
**Andrew**- Hey, glad you still want to read this, even if you probably don't like slash. Thanks for the compliments. Yeah, I figured that Harry and Pansy would be the types that hate gays.  
**  
DarkPixie**- I know Draco's too soft, I am trying to fix that. And I think I made Ron more confident this time. Hey, I like weird too! Thanks for the reviews.  
**  
Spookyslayer**- And this was a very slow update. Sorry it took awhile and such. I like the stare too, that's one of my favorite parts. Thanks!  
**  
Aloh Dark**- I think that there will be more of those moments, but hey, none in this chapter! I am sorry it took so long for chapter 3. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
**  
NZ-Juxtapose**- Thanks, and I will post it for you on the Fire and Ice place soon, I am just so busy and lazy. I hope that this storie does become something really good.  
**  
Tigerlilly2062**- Oh yeah, the checking out was one of my favorite parts, grins. OMG, me too, I hate Harry, that's why I did that. Thanks so much, and I hope you continue your storie, it was looking good!  
**  
Dark Mew Angel**- I am trying really hard to make Draco more in character. Thanks for the review and I hope you write more of your r/k for Tokyo Mew Mew, I love it!  
  
**Rebbie**- Yes, the more r/d fans the better! Sorry to tell you, Harry is a jerk and I hate him. So naturally, he is going to act like one in my storie. Anyhow, thanks for the review and being a r/d fan!  
**  
OO**- Whoever you are, I am glad you reviewed. Thank you so much! I am glad my storie is cool! I am sure one day, you will tell me your name, lol.  
  
**Jackie Malfoy**- Yay thanks a lot! Yeah, I suppose our writing style is similar. Please, put out the next chapter to your storie soon! There should be plenty more of this storie and others, too!  
  
**Yuuri Asakura**- Umm, I don't know what you're talking about. It is separated, or so I think. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing and such. I hope you write more for your storie, The Bet, because it's really good!  
  
**The Syrin Songtress**- Okay, I don't know what risks I am taking but thanks anyways! I give you a cookie, because you gave me props!  
  
And now the end, closing remark. If you don't know by now, it will take awhile to get ch.4 out, for the sheer fact I am lazy. I'll try to make myself work, and try to make myself think of plot. I now realize that I screwed myself and I have no clue how I am going to get to the cabin part, but I swear, it will work! So, bye bye, review, IM, email me, whatever. I would love to hear from you! Last words- Get us a shrubbery, and chop down a tree with a herring!  



	4. Ch4 Draco's Turn

Title-** Surviving Together**  
  
Author- **I Heart DM 11**  
  
Pairing- Ron/Draco.... duh, it's slash, so if you don't like it, go away!  
  
Summary- Ron and Draco have always been enemies...but when Draco decides to turn his hated father in...where does he go from here? Dumbledore decides he needs to learn how to survive, so he dumps him with the Weasleys...and is forced to be nice and helpful...plus he has to learn to like Ron! Ron doesn't like it any better...so Dumbledore locks them in a nice little cabin in the woods...no magic and no fighting! They soon have to learn to survive together in the wilderness and learn to...gulp...like each other, which turns into romance!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything with Harry Potter ™, because if I did, then Ron and Draco would be together forever!  
  
A/N- Please...this is my first fic, though, I have read a million, please be nice to me...I am often confused and I hope this whole thing works, forgive all my mistakes! PLEASE ENJOY! Please, please, please REVIEW!!!...Anything is welcome...though don't flame if you don't like Ron/Draco...or if you don't like not-so-goodie- Harry!  
  
Also, this chapter focuses more on Draco, as promised. This chapter will start from the second day of school, as ch.3 did, so were we last left Draco, which would be the morning. As for Ron's plan, it is still in development. As in, I myself don't know that much about it.  
  
Chapter 4- _Draco's Turn_  
  
Draco had a terrible day. His classes were boring and no one talked to him. Everyone was now afraid of him because he was gay, which he thought was really pathetic. Now he had all this time to think of a plan to turn in his father and avoid the dark mark. In class, Draco was painfully aware of Ron's presence. The whole day, Ron had a crazed grin plastered on his face and he seemed to be lost. Draco couldn't help but steal glances at his foe, causing him pleasure in his lower region.  
  
Dinner was almost over and Draco had yet to think of a plan. Draco decided he needed to walk around, so he did just that, walking about the castle, when his feet lead him to the outside. It was a good night to be out, the air was very refreshing. Draco walked to the far side of the lake and just sat there. He lifted his head to gaze at the shimmering water. He continued to peer over the lake only to see Weasley, Potter, and Granger on the other side.  
  
They seemed to be having an important conversation and Draco couldn't help but wonder what it was about. He saw Potter stand, and then throw-up. It looked as if Granger was beating up Weasley's arm.  
  
Draco's stomach lurched and his gut told him to go over there and help Weasley, but he stayed where he was and continued to watch the scene unfold, fascinated.  
  
It wasn't long before Weasley stood up, looked over to Draco and then walked away from the other two with his nose in the air.  
  
Draco felt his stomach do a flip thinking that the redhead was coming to meet him, but promptly sunk as he found he was being ignored. Weasley had known that he was there; he had made a point out of looking at him.  
  
Ron felt good, for his plan was working so far. Now that he had left Harry and Hermione, he laughed. He felt glad that they had acted that way, leaving them wondering just who he had a crush on. Ron continued to giggle but he knew that by now the two were coming to look for him. He headed for the library, knowing he could easily hide in the rows of books and he doubted that they would search for him in there. He took a seat and moved it to a place where he could see anyone coming in before they saw him. He waited for a long time before he drifted off to a half sleep.  
  
Draco saw Potter and Granger stand, hug and kiss each other before, he guessed, to go in search of Weasley. He himself stood, tired and ready to go sleep, but his brain suddenly had an idea.  
  
His legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they led him towards the library. Disgusted that he had been forced there, he almost turned around when he saw someone in there. Someone with bright red hair caught his eye.  
  
Weasley. He seemed to be asleep, probably hiding in here from his friends. As Draco walked up to him, he could see Ron's chest fall and rise with his steady breathing. Ron's hair was slightly mussed up, his lips parted, slightly puckered, perfect. Draco quickly shot those less than innocent thoughts from his head. A new thought came to Draco.  
  
Draco seemed to be leaning closer to Ron's face without meaning to. He could he help me, Draco thought, yes.  
  
He seemed so different this year, so understanding, somehow. Maybe if Draco just told him the truth. That he didn't want the dark mark, that he hated his father, and he had a crush on Ron.  
  
Of course, Ron would probably punch him in the face and think Draco was totally insane.  
  
His body shook with silent laughter at the thought; he was a fool to think that this would help anything. Draco's face was so close to Ron's he could feel his soft breath against Draco's cheeks and lips. So close.  
  
Draco felt the sudden urge to kiss Ron passionately, to hold him and be together. But how, that was the great question?  
  
One thought came to Draco. The last resort. Dumbledore. Now this was the kind of idea that he needed. He would betray his father, join the light side, and then, maybe Ron would see him as he really was. Draco smirked, lightly kissing Ron on his forehead, before quickly leaving to find the Headmaster.  
  
Ron awoke immediately after the kiss, only to see a flash of platinum blonde hair whisk out of the library. He smiled, touching the spot on his forehead where he had been kissed, he was sure he knew who it was.  
  
Time moved quickly, before he knew it, there was only two days before the winter holiday break. In the time that past, things hadn't changed too much. Ron pretty much stopped being friends with Harry and Hermione, much to their dislike.  
  
They were constantly trying to talk to him and get back his friendship. It wasn't working, since Ron knew that he would only take them back if they confessed to being a couple. Every day at least, Hermione would ask Ron whom he liked. Ron would still not respond to her questions. He still had the rest of his Gryffindor friends, but they didn't know the truth. That half bothered Ron, but he was glad that Harry and Hermione hadn't told anyone his secret.  
  
Draco had been secretly meeting with Dumbledore and Snape; he had turned into a traitor. He told them whatever information they needed and he knew that they had a plan to capture Malfoy Senior. Draco hadn't really thought too hard about what would happen to him after the capture, but he realized that Dumbledore had taken the liberty of arranging something for him. Probably to thank him for all the information he's given to them over the year, still Draco knew that having his father locked up was reward enough. He couldn't get Ron out of his mind though and Ron was having the same dilemma. Neither seemed to be able to act on those feelings.  
  
Tonight was the night Draco knew that his father would be captured. He felt calm, but he knew that if anything went wrong he'd be in deep trouble. In fact, Draco was almost giddy with excitement. He would never have to see his father or the Dark Lord and he could live happily with his mother. His perfect world would become a reality.  
  
Dinner went by fast and it wasn't long before Draco became nervous wanting to hear whether the plan had worked as planned or not. He knew it the outcome could mean life or death for him.  
  
Draco was on his way to the common room, when Snape caught him. No words were exchanged and Draco was having trouble understanding what had happened, but he knew something wasn't right.  
  
He walked into Dumbledore's office, and was surprised to see Ron there as well. The redhead looked as confused as Draco felt, something was up and he knew it couldn't be good.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, it seems that the time has come for you both to help each other." Dumbledore spoke. "Yes, Draco the capture of your father has indeed been a success. Something happened that I was prepared for, but you may not have thought about. It seems that Voldemort knows of your betrayal and has sent someone to kill you or at least bring you to him. Thus, you need to go into hiding for a while. No arguing, now. You may think that it is safer here with me but I can't watch over you as I have a school to run. The Ministry will be on my tail, wishing to know how I captured your father. No need to worry, I will not mention your name."  
  
"I have selected Mr. Weasley here to assist you. Now, now, no comments until I'm done. I am sure that the person sent to kill or kidnap you will be able to detect if you use your wand, so there will be no use of magic. Also, it seems that I have found the perfect location, protected by spells but also calm and refreshing. My cabin in Red Water Forest will be more than suitable. I have taken the liberty of setting it up for you, and your belongings are being transported there as we speak. I think you will find it to be a comfortable place to hide. As to the matter of how long, I am unsure, but I will try to get you back in school as quickly as possible. If you are still there after winter break, then your lessons will arrive, via owl. I think it's high time that you two get going, I have other business to attend to. Snape will lead you both to the tower, for you will fly on broomstick to the cabin. Also, you are to send no owls out or leave the cabin for any reason. I will be informing a select few of your whereabouts, including your teachers. Good luck to the both of you and farewell."  
  
Both Ron and Draco were in a kind of shocked silent as they reached the tower. Snape bid them good-bye and left them to leave on their own. Both hopped on the broom and were off. It finally sunk in as to what they where doing and an awkward silence fell over the two as they flew into the night.  
  
"What the, baby-sit Malfoy?!?! Why me! This sucks!" Ron spat out.  
  
"Oh, you think I wanted this? I had no clue this was going to happen! This is definitely the worst way to spend the holiday. This is going to be a nightmare!" Draco growled back at the boy.  
  
They arrived at the cabin. It was quaint but peaceful looking. The broom dropped them off, and then flew away again. Both boys hurried into the cabin, magically locking behind them.  
  
Both began to explore the cabin. Draco hurried to find the bedroom. There was one king-sized bed and a cot set up next to it. Draco smirked and then claimed the large inviting bed as his.  
  
Ron had been exploring the kitchen, wondering how they were to get food. The answer was a simple machine that magically created whatever food you asked for. Clever, yet very expensive, but this was Dumbledore's cabin.  
  
He looked through the rest of the rooms. There was one large bathroom, with a bath, and another that held only a toilet. The cabin also had a family room with a fireplace, a small couch, and a table with four chairs. The kitchen was small, also. Ron eventually wandered into the bedroom. It was tiny yet able to fit a king-sized bed and a cot.  
  
"No way! Malfoy, you do not get the bed! You wanted to turn in your father; I was innocently dragged into this!" Ron screamed  
  
"Relax, will you, Weasley. No one is stopping you from sleeping in the bed with me." Draco said with a smirk. He knew Ron wouldn't sleep with him, his bed was safe.  
  
"I hate you Malfoy." Ron sighed. Then a thought came to him. He jumped onto the bed smiling. "Good night, Draco."  
  
"Weasley, are you insane? I didn't really want you to sleep with me. Hang on, did you just call me Draco?" he hissed.  
  
"Yes, I called you Draco and I think that yes, I am insane. We are going to be living with each other for who knows how long. I might as well make the most of it. So I am going to sleep now, since I am tired. You're welcome to join me, unless you're scared." Ron teased.  
  
"I am not scared, Ron, so good night." Draco growled.  
  
Both of them fell asleep, freaked out and ready to start their adventure.  
  
Whoa, that was long and, what's this, it took so little time! Wow, I think I am getting better at this. As always, a very special thanks to my Beta, one of my best friends, **Magick-Silverfang25**...I love you so much girl! Keep up all the good work and thanks for the encouragement! ATTENTION! My Beta, Caitlin is about to put out her first storie soon, so look for it, read it, review it, she deservers it! She just put out a little poem thing, so r/r that too! Also, a very big thank you to my second Beta, **NZ-Juxtapose**, or Jux. Thanks so much for all your help, since I am a newbie! I am eternally grateful for all your help, for I have not so creative word choice! I also must thank all those who reviewed before and shame on those who read but don't review, please leave even a tiny review, even if your not a member, leave a review anyway! Reviews are the only way I know that you are reading this storie.  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:   
**Magick-Silverfang 25**- Yes, we hate Harry! Glad you enjoyed the difference.  
  
**Yuuri Asakura**- Okay, I got you. I tried to separate in more in this chapter. Hope it worked. Yeah, I read your new chapter, very good!  
  
**Dark Mew Angel**- Yeah, the dream was sweet. Can't wait until more of your storie, it rocks! HAHA, I would like to see you make a chainsaw out of a herring, which would be so funny.  
**  
force of habit**- Yes, pet names are funny. That's because I hate them. I hope that this does become series.  
  
**Silver Mirror**- Thanks; I tend to think that I am cool! So here is more!  
  
**Tigerlilly2063**- Yeah, I love Ron's plans, they are funny. No Harry and Hermione don't really get it, they are so thick. Yes, I doubt that Draco likes it.  
  
**November02**- Oh man, I love your storie, but I think I told you that before. It was what got me hooked on r/d! Righteous, yeah, I don't think I ever used that word, haha.  
**  
Aloh Dark**- Yeah, I hate Harry too, so that's the reaction he had. I am proud of that Ron part, it makes me happy.  
  
**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**- Yes, I like the plot. Its mine, I came up with it, so that is why I like it so much. YAY! I love the highlights, too! YES! Harry and Hermione are evil!! I love making them that way!  
  
**mydracomalfoy**- Nice name! Yeah, Harry and Hermione are jerks. I am like proud of Ron. Yes, r/d are the best pair ever!  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. No clue when the next one will come out. No promises, sorry. I hope that everyone likes this chapter, I am glad that I could finally make it all work, but that would be thanks to **Magick-Silverfang 25**, so I owe her way too much! We also decided that I own Ron and Draco, but she can borrow them on Mondays. So now that I have my pets, I am sure that this storie will have more contact soon. Promise! Say hi boys!   
Ron and Draco- (mumble) hi   
Good, now go and play with each other, my lovely pets.   
Ron and Draco- (smile) (run to the bedroom)   
That's better! Since I own my new pets, they will be making appearances in later chapters, just try to make sense of that. I mean, they will be here during the notes, out of the storie! Now that makes sense. My evil and good side might also come along too. I named them (I am a freak, and proud of it!)   
**Meh**- I am the good side! (Angelic face, very innocent looking)   
**Mah**- I am the good side, I mean, the evil side! (Devilish grin, sinister looking)   
I swear I am not that weird, sometimes. So, that's chapter 4, chapter 5 will come out when I feel like it! So now I RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!


	5. Ch5 A Turn of Events

Title- **Surviving Together**

Author- **I Heart DM 11**

Pairing- Ron/Draco.... duh, it's slash, so if you don't like it, go away!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything with Harry Potter ™, because if I did, then Ron and Draco would be together forever!

A/N- Please...this is my first fic, though, I have read a million, please be nice to me...I am often confused and I hope this whole thing works, forgive all my mistakes! PLEASE ENJOY!

Please, please, please REVIEW!!!...Anything is welcome...though don't flame if you don't like Ron/Draco...or if you don't like not-so-goodie- Harry!

Chapter 5- _A Turn of Events_

Ron awoke in the middle of the night to find a warm body snuggling next to him. It took him a moment to realize everything that happened just this evening. Startled, he tried to move away from Malfoy, but Malfoy just locked his arms around Ron and moved closer to his body. Sighing, Ron went back to sleep, trying to imagine the scene when they both woke up in the morning.

Draco felt the sun hit his closed eyes, and he thought he was hugging a huge stuffed bear. He suddenly felt a hot breath on his cheek.

Was the bear alive? He thought, panicked.

Draco squinted his eyes open a bit, enough to make out a bit of red hair. He didn't know of any bears that had red fur. Draco let out a sigh of relief, but then the events of yesterday night came flooding back. His eyes flew open and he let out a piercing scream.

Ron jolted awake. He sat up, afraid that something terrible had happened. He looked over to Draco; whose eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"What did you scream for, Draco? You look fine to me." Ron said in a questioning tone.

Draco didn't say anything. Instead he gave Ron a dumbfound glare, before bolting up out of bed. He backed slowly away from the bed, staring at Ron. Then Draco tripped over the cot and landed on his butt hard. Draco let out a little yelp and Ron started laughing.

Ron stood and extended his hand to help Draco up. Without hesitating, Draco took the hand and stood up. Neither of them pulled their hand away and both boys stood there holding hands. Draco realized it first and dropped the hand, scowling. Ron just laughed, before walking to the kitchen.

"I will make breakfast for you, if you would like that, Draco." Ron called.

"Fine." mumbled Draco, slamming the bedroom door shut. He changed into clean clothes, cleaned his face, and such stuff. He emerged wearing a tight black long sleeve turtleneck sweater. His pants were cute neat light blue jeans. He had combed his hair nicely and pushed it behind his ears. Draco sniffed the air and his stomach growled. He was hungrier than he thought.

As Draco took a seat at the little table, Ron brought out a wonderful breakfast. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausages, toast, and just about anything else you can think of.

"Enjoy!" Ron said beaming. "Sorry I got a little carried away with the food maker, but it was easy to use. I just kept pressing buttons and ordering food."

"I would have never guessed." Draco quipped. "But, thank you for making breakfast." There, he said it, even if he was dying inside.

Ron just smiled. "Your welcome, anytime." He said, glowing. He bounced off to go change.

Ron got dressed quickly, since he was starving. He changed into a bright green tee that said, "I'm rad. You're rad. Lets hug." He pulled on some navy blue comfy sweet pants. He went out to join Draco who had only eaten a bit. Breakfast went pretty good. They both made small talk and there were no insults or taunts.

They carried the dishes into the kitchen. Ron realized they would have to wash the dishes by hand in the sink. Oh well, if he had gone home for the holiday, he would have had to do that anyways. Sighing, he began to fill up the sink with warm water, adding the soap.

"Wait." Draco said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Draco? I am about to clean the dishes. But then, I suppose you never had to clean anything in your life." Ron said gritting his teeth.

Draco was surprised Ron wanted to work but then they would have to clean the dishes eventually.

"You are right, I have never cleaned ever." Draco started. "But, I will help you, if you are willing to teach me, Wea-...Ron."

Ron let his jaw drop. "You want to learn to clean? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, Ron, and I can't let you do all the work. You did make breakfast." Draco pointed out, with a smile. It was getting easier and easier to be nice to him. It wasn't so bad to say his first name. In fact, Draco sort of liked it.

"Okay. I will teach you, Draco." Ron said. He liked the sound of Draco's name. It rolled nicely off the tongue.

Ron let Draco clean and rinse the dishes and Ron dried them and put them away. At first, it was hard for them to get the system down, but soon things ran smoothly. Before they realized it, the dishes were done.

"Good job, Draco." Ron said. He had to admit the boy was a fast learner.

"You're a good teacher, Ron." Draco replied. Ron blushed a deep crimson.

Draco suddenly grabbed a handful of bubbles and threw them at Ron. Draco laughed, but Ron soon had his hands on the sink hose and was spraying Draco. Draco ducked the oncoming spray and tossed more soapy water at Ron. Both of them laughed and were having a good time.

"This means war!" Draco shrieked, tossing his sweater off. All the water made it heavy and uncomfortable.

Ron stared a moment at Draco's wet chest. Then Draco tackled him and stole the hose from him. Ron tried to stand up, but the water was dripping into his eyes, making it hard to see.

Ron eventually stood. "I will get you for that!" Ron squealed. His shirt was plastered to his chest and it was making it hard to move. So, off came Ron's tee. Ron found a cup and filled it with the soapy water. Then, he dumped the cup over Draco's head.

This stuff continued for a while, them both trying to get the best of the other. Soon, both were soaked and the kitchen was a water mess. They were laughing so hard, they fell to the floor, exhausted.

"We really should start to clean up our mess." Ron said between giggles.

"Yes, we should, just as soon as I stop laughing." Draco said with a smile. He stood, offering his hand to help Ron up. Ron took his hand and they went to get towels.

Soon, the kitchen was clean and dry. Unfortunately, neither of the boys were, and there was only one bath.

"Whoever takes the quicker bath should go first, and that's probably me." Ron said.

"That is probably true." Draco agreed. "You can take your bath first, but don't take too long!"

"Sure." Ron laughed. He went to go set the bath and get a fresh towel. Draco set about picking out new dry clothes to wear.

Ron rummaged around the sink cabinet, finding what he wanted. He filled the hot bath with bubbles, and sunk into it. Immediately, his body felt loose and he was happy. He scrubbed his body and washed his fiery hair. He heard a soft knock at the bathroom door.

"Come in!" Ron screamed, making sure that his lower half was under good bubble coverage.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you would like me to pick you out anything to wear, so that you can just get dressed in here." Draco said.

"Sure, thanks." Ron said with a smile. "You can pick out whatever I have, I don't care."

"Okay, Ron." Draco said, grinning. He left to search through Ron's clothes to pick out a good outfit. "Tonight, I am making dinner!" he declared.

Ron was done cleaning himself, but the warm water was intoxicating. He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep. Ron heard the door creak open, and a cough. Ron eyes shot open and looking down, he saw the problem. Most of the bubbles were gone and nothing was covering his nude body. Plus Draco was standing there, trying to look away, a bit unsuccessfully.

"Yes?" Ron question, sitting up, covering himself. He was blushing fiercely.

"Here are your clothes." Draco said. "Hurry up and change so I can bathe."

Draco stepped out, and Ron recovered. He emptied the cold water and got dressed quickly. He left the bathroom, stealing a glance at Draco. Draco gave him an amused look, before he went to fill up the bath for himself.

Ron went to the bedroom, flopping down on the big soft bed. Only now did he realize what Draco had picked for him to wear. A nice shinny silver polo shirt and very very tight black leather pants. He felt super formal, and then remembered Draco saying he was making dinner. Obviously, he had something planned.

Ron sighed. He had felt a sort of pride that Draco had looked at his naked body and had been unable to look away. It made him feel good, but why? Why Draco? Duh, the answer was evident. He was totally crushing on Draco. He moaned.

"Am I interrupting something?" Draco said with a tiny smirk. He thought about Ron's hot nude body, and his smirk grew. "I just came to get my clothes, and I couldn't help but hear you moaning."

Ron shot a glare at Draco. Draco only had a small towel wrapped low around his body. Draco's hip bone stuck out and his chest still had water droplets on it. Ron tried to talk, but found his jaw only hung down. He stared in wonder and awe.

Draco grabbed the clothes he had picked out for himself. "You might want to clean up that drool now." He said, smirking. He went back to the bathroom to change.

Ron fell back on the bed, groaning. Ron closed his eyes, and feel into a light sleep. He dreamed of Draco and in it, Ron was examining every part of his nude body. Ron felt hands gentle shaking him awake, a far away voice calling his name.

"Ron! Wake up!" Draco shouted.

"Okay, okay! I am up!" Ron shouted back. He sat up, Draco sitting beside him on the bed. Ron smiled in memory of his dream.

"Have a good nap?" Draco question. "You were moaning in your sleep and I can only imagine what you were dreaming of."

"Yes, I had a wonderful sleep." Ron snapped. "I did have a good dream and I won't ever tell you about it!"

"Touchy, are we?" Draco laughed. "Anyway, it is time for dinner. You napped right through lunch, you slug!"

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Ron pointed out.

"You looked like you where having too good of a dream." Draco replied. That was half true. The other half was that Draco liked watching Ron sleep, so peacefully. "Come on, let's go eat."

Ron nodded in agreement. Ron looked at Draco's clothes. He sported a baby blue tight cotton tee and some dark blue tight jeans. Ron had to admit, he knew how to dress and that he looked damn cute. As they entered the family room, Ron gasped.

The lights were off and the fireplace had a huge brilliant fire roaring in it. There were a few candles on the table. The table had a red tablecloth on it and the places where set very elegantly. Draco grinned and pulled a chair out for Ron. Ron sat, his mouth still gaping. Draco brought out the dinner. There were steaks, potatoes, French bread, veggie soup, and fine fresh fruit juice. All of it was very fancy and succulent.

"Do you like it?" Draco inquired, taking a seat.

"Of course!" Ron breathed out. Soon they began eating and making more small talk. But unlike breakfast, the small talk was more personal.

"So, Ron who was your last girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"Well, to be honest, I haven't really had a girlfriend but I did have a summer love." Ron said blushing.

"Do tell." Draco pushed him.

"It was very nice. In fact, it happened just this past summer. That's when I found out." Ron answered.

"Found out what?" Draco said with a small smile on his lips.

"That, that." Ron choked on the words. "That I am gay."

Draco nearly choked on his steak. "Really?"

"Yes." Ron sighed. "That's why I am not friends with Harry and Hermione. That and the fact that they are a couple and didn't even tell me yet!"

"I suspected something was up with them. They seemed to sit a little to close to just be friends." Draco cried out. "I am sorry for you Ron. I knew that they were your good friends."

"Thanks Draco." Ron whispered, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. Just thinking of how they where lying to him made him so angry, yet sad.

"It will all work out in the end." Draco said softly. "Have faith, Ron."

"Speaking of the end, what happens when we go back to school?" Ron thought out loud.

"I really don't know." Draco said troubled. "I was thinking of that earlier. I mean, we aren't exactly enemies anymore and with my father locked up, I am free to be myself."

"What are we?" Ron questioned. "Friends?"

"Maybe, Ron. Maybe." Draco said thoughtfully.

They still talked a little and finished their meal. They put the dishes in the sink, for they would clean later. The acts of what had broken out when they washed dishes this morning were still fresh in their minds. They took their glasses of juice and sat on the couch, facing the warm fire.

"You have changed." Ron stated.

"I know." Draco smiled. "You have changed too, I think."

"Really? How?" Ron said with a funny look.

"I don't know, when I first saw you on the train the first day of school, I knew something was different. You were a changed man." Draco said sincerely.

"You too. For the obvious reasons, you know, like betraying your father and being openly gay. But, just today, you have changed into a nice person. You look better when you smile." Ron said just as sincerely.

"Are you hitting on me?" Draco said, lighting the mood.

"What if I am?" Ron shot back.

"Then I would just have to hit back." Draco said, grinning. He playfully hit Ron on the arm.

Ron cried out in mock pain. "Ow! You big meanie! I think that my arm might fall off!"

Both of them laughed. It was getting late, so they headed to bed. They took turns changing into their p.j.s and using the bathroom. Ron wore black silk boxers with bright red lips on it. Draco wore black silk boxers with green flames on the bottom.

"Are we going to share the bed again?" Draco inquired.

"Only if you can keep your hands to yourself this time!" Ron giggled. Actually, it wouldn't be too bad to wake up in Draco's arms.

"I will try, but I can't promise. Willing to risk it?" Draco laughed.

To answer Ron hopped in bed and patted beside him. Draco gave him a sly smile and slipped into bed.

"Good night, Ron" Draco whispered. "Have a good dream again."

"Good night, Draco." Ron whispered back. "Don't worry, I will have a good dream, of you."

Smiling both boys fell into a dreamy sleep. If only Draco knew how true Ron's teases were. If only.

Oh, I feel terrible! I haven't updated in so long! I am sorry! Goodness, this chapter has so much dialogue. And, I wrote this chapter in one day! If you can believe that. It has been very rainy here, and I had to go visit my cousins and stuff. So, I apologize for the lack of updates! I will try better next Every one who loves slash should go show your support for your favorite couples! Go join this fan listing and let everyone know you like Ron/Draco! It only takes like 5 minutes, so just go sign up!

The usual spiel, a very special thanks to my Beta, one of my best friends, **Magick-Silverfang25**...I love you so much girl! Keep up all the good work and thanks for the encouragement! Also, a very big thank you to my second Beta, **NZ-Juxtapose**, or Jux. It is okay that I had to get kicked off the Fire&Ice list. I am glad that you can still beta and help me! I also must thank all those who reviewed before and shame on those who read but don't review, please leave even a tiny review, even if your not a member, leave a review anyway! Reviews are the only way I know that you are reading this storie.

Thanks to Reviewers:

**Yuuri Asakura**- My pleasure to make it more readable. I looked back and saw what you mean. Good luck with the rewriting!

**OOWeasleyWizardWeezesOo**- Aw, I liked the library scene too! I don't know when they will really kiss. Soon, I hope! Good job on finishing _Room Mates_, I like that storie! Can't wait for the sequel.

**Magick-Sliverfang25**- Sigh, I owe you so much! Yes, a cute lil kiss was what I needed. Now go write more of that fic!

**mydracomalfoy**- I am told often that I am funny. Yes, I am so glad that they finally got to be alone! You shall see how they progress. Hopefully, not to slow, but we shall have to wait.

**Aloh Dark**- Your feeling is right, I doubt the cot will be used. (winks) I am sure that eventually, the bed will be used for more that sleeping. Sometime!

**laffertyluver23**- I must say I LOVE this pairing too! Who doesn't? (glares at people who hate Ron/Draco) God, I really to hate Harry and Hermione! I will always write bad about them! Haha!

**force of habit**- (blushes) thanks! I will keep writing, probably till the day I die. I feel honored that you put me on your favorites list!

**November02**- Hehe, I can't wait until they do 'stuff' either! Yes, I really should have something bad happen to Harry. (thinks) Oh yeah, I have plans to write a new fic in which Harry dies, so look for that!

**Spookyslayer**- I hope you liked what happened and what will happen in the future. Dear, I hope that made sense.

**Tigerlilly2063**- Yes, I am so super glad that they finally got together! I hope you enjoyed when they woke up. It was a challenge to think of something just right.

**The Almighty Dill Pickle**- Yes, I already said that I am sorry for not updating fast enough! Please, forgive! Right-o, I just reviewed your third chapter!

**Andrew**- Oh, thanks. I needed to move it along. Yes, a cliffhanger is sort of the idea. Make the reader come back for more.

**Dark Mew Angel**- Oh, I love your fic! Of course I reviewed! Heck, write more! Glad that it is easier to read, I am still learning a bit.

**Unhealthily Obsessed**- Haha! I love saying wOOt! I will write more, hopefully sooner than I did this chapter!

**Rebbie**- YAY! I know, they are finally alone! Oh, thanks for saying that I write Ron right! I did like that chapter, but now I like this one best!

**paper squirrel**- Rebecca! Hi! (waves) I know I sort of dragged you into reading my fic, but thanks for giving it a shot!

OOO, my parents are considering letting me get a cell phone! That is so cool, except for the paying part. OMFG! I reached 50 reviews and I only did it with 4 chapters! I am so shocked! (dances) Just in case you guys didn't get it, I am sorry that it took so long to get this That is my newish AOL blog thing, I also put it as my homepage on my profile. I am supposed to be putting updates on the process of this fic on there. So, go and check out all my favorite links! I also put a bunch of drag n drop dollz on there, even one of Ron/Draco! It's so cute! I am in the process of trying to put my picture on there.

Aright, I swear that I will try my hardest to get out chapter 6 sooner than I did this one!!! And so, I say, get me one million dollars!


	6. Ch6 Good News

Title- **Surviving Together**

Author- **I Heart DM 11**

Pairing- Ron/Draco.... duh, it's slash, so if you don't like it, go away!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything with Harry Potter ™, because if I did, then Ron and Draco would be together forever!

A/N- Please...this is my first fic, though, I have read a million, please be nice to me...I am often confused and I hope this whole thing works, forgive all my mistakes! PLEASE ENJOY!

Please, please, please REVIEW!!!...Anything is welcome...though don't flame if you don't like Ron/Draco...or if you don't like not-so-goodie- Harry!

OMG! I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING!! (wails)...please, I will explain things at the bottom, but I won't make you wait for the storie... but wait! I was rereading my fic...gosh; I didn't know I was so good! I have always thought I suck at writing, but this storie is actually turning out good! So, without further ado...ch.6!

Chapter 6- _Good News_

When both Ron and Draco awoke in the morning, they were intertwined. For some reason, they didn't say anything, but just looked in each other's eyes, flushing.

Ron was the first to recover from the closeness of Draco, who was, just a few days ago, still the enemy. "Good thing you didn't promise last night to keep your hands to yourself." He said, grinning.

"And did you have a good dream-"Draco paused and leaned in to whisper into Ron's ear, allowing his hot breath to tickle Ron's ear, giving Ron shivers of excitement. "-of me?" Draco pulled the words out, and Ron couldn't think for a minute. He gave a quick nod.

"Yes, and in it, you were dying a slow and painful death and I was friends with Harry and Hermione again." Ron kid. He was aware of how close Draco was, his face mere inches from Ron's. How badly Ron wanted to close the gap between their lips, merging them together in lust.

"Oh..." Draco looked hurt, and pulled away. His eyes were just too sad, that Ron had to do something. Ron put his hand on Draco's. "I was just kidding; you were not dying." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so were you joking about dreaming of me?" Draco questioned. Ron just merely turned a bright red, giving Draco his answer. "I am glad you weren't kidding about that, Ron." Draco said with a shy, slow smile. Draco squeezed Ron's hand, and took it in his own. Ron snuggled closer to Draco, if that were possible. It seemed perfect, only they weren't a couple.

Sighing, Draco told Ron that they had to get up and get some food. At the mention of food, Ron's stomach gave a loud growl. They got out of the lovely bed and looked away as they changed.

After they had transformed into their regular attire, they looked at each other and laughed. Draco had on a gold polo shirt, with burgundy sweat pants, While Ron had on an olive green tee and silver jeans.

They had chocolaty cercal and toast for breakfast, since after the wonderful meal last night, they weren't that hungry. During breakfast, they got an owl from Hogwarts. It turned out to be two letters, one from the headmaster and the other from Harry and Hermione.

_Dear Misters Weasley and Malfoy,_

_I am sure that you would like to know the current situation, so I thought it would be nice to send a letter. Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger were about to die if they didn't get to write too, so I granted them permission. You are welcome to write back, the owl should wait for the letter. I have informed your parents of your situation, along with the Order, and Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. It seems that the trial of Mr. Lucius Malfoy will be in two days. We, of course, hope that he will be locked up in Azkaban for life, and will not escape the punishment on a technicality. I shall be personally present at the trial, and let you know the sentence as soon as possible. It does seem to be in our favor. The Order has been on guard for any Death Eaters that are on the look out for you. So far, we have caught one snooping around, trying to get info. We are still uncertain as to who has become the right hand man to Voldemort. I shall keep you informed of any new information._

_Sincerely, Headmaster Dumbledore_

_Ps- Mr. Weasley, you know of the Room of Requirements. I have installed something like that in my cabin. It's the same principle; have fun trying to find it!_

Ron and Draco smiled after reading this. Everything was going great, which was such a relief.

_Hey Ron!_

_We know that you sort of hate us, but please, tell us what we did wrong! We want to help and be there for you. We now accept your decision to be gay, after much talking. We still want to be friends, if you can forgive us! I miss you, and hope everything is going okay with Malfoy. I am sorry that you had to get dragged into that mess, but at least Mr. Malfoy will go to Azkaban. Look forward to you returning to school, so we can be friends!_

_Much Love, Herms_

_Hi Ron, this is Harry. I am so sorry for the way I acted when I found out that you were gay. I feel like a big fat jerk. Hope you can forgive me! So, how's it going with Malfoy? Sounds like a nightmare to me! I hope one of you didn't kill the other by now, or ever. Ow, Hermione just punched me! Oh yeah, we have something to tell you...ummm...Herms and I are going out, sorry we didn't tell you earlier. We have been going out since the end of the last school year. Please forgive us for not telling you about it! Now I feel like a bigger fatter jerk! Okay, write back! _

_Bye, Harry_

Ron stiffened after reading this one, which he read out loud for Draco's benefit. Draco lips curled into a snarl. Same old Potter and Granger, he said to himself. Ron started to look like he was going to cry.

"Are you going to be alright?" Draco asked Ron gently. He put his arm around Ron's slightly shaking shoulders.

"Yeah, I think." Ron responded. "It's just, I never thought that we would be friends again. I had grown used to not being by their sides all the time. I was emotionally ready to never be friends, but not to see how desperately they want me back."

"You should write them back. You should be friends with them again; I know how close you were before. Do you mind if I write back Dumbledore?" Draco said in a soft tone. But inside he knew that if they were friends again, that the friendship that him and Ron were forming right now, could be over.

"Really? You think I should, even though you hate them, and they hate you? Oh yeah, you can write Dumbledore." Ron said amazed. "But what happens when, you know, we go back to Hogwarts? I, I still, umm, want to be, you know, friends, with you, and them." Ron stuttered through the last part.

Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked. "You do? Wow, so do I. I mean, I don't have any other friends now, at school. I thought you would just take back Potter and Granger, and forget about me." Draco confessed.

"How could I ever forget about you? After all that we have been through, the bad, and most recently, good." Ron grinned and Draco beamed. They set about writing their letters.

_Dear Mr. Headmaster Dumbledore, Sir,_

_Everything seems to be going smoothly. Things here are fine as well. Glad to know that you will keep us updated. Hope to hear more good news soon._

_Best Wishes, Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley_

_Hullo Harry and Herms!_

_I am glad that you still want to be friends. I still need some time to deal with the whole relationship thing, but to be honest, I knew. For quite some time, and I was just waiting until you actually told me. So that was the main reason I was so mad. Then plus the whole gay ordeal. So, when I get back, I'll probably be ready to be friends again. It is a good thing that you guys got to write to me. To answer your Draco questions, it has actually been splendid. Draco (yes, we now call each other by our first names!) has defiantly changed, and I know that now you think I am mental or brain washed. Well, it's true; Draco is now a good guy. So when I get back, we can all be friends. And if you can't accept that, then I don't care, deal with it!_

_Hope to be back in school soon, Ron_

_Ps- Draco is really sweet, I think you will like the new him._

So they sent off the letters, and were bored. Ron suddenly shouted, "Lets find that Room of Requirements similar thing here in the cabin." Draco just gave him a funny look. "Oh, right, you have no idea what the Room of Requirements is. Sorry, let me explain. Basically, it's a hidden room that you have to a need to use that room to find it. Then you have to pass by the spot where it is located three times, and the door will appear. But since we don't know the spot, this could take a long time." Ron explained.

"Oh. Well we don't have anything better to do, so lets try to find it before lunch. But what also sounds like a problem to me is that we don't have any need to find it." Draco pointed out.

"Yes, we do. We have a need to find it, so that we are not bored anymore." Ron countered. So they set about looking for it, splitting up to cover more ground. Unfortunately, they looked over every inch of the house and couldn't find it. It was near dinnertime; so they decided to stop hunting and eat. So they did have dinner, a bit earlier than normal.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom." Draco informed Ron. "Oh, now that you mention it, me too." Ron said. They walked to the bathroom near their bedroom. Suddenly, a door appeared that wasn't there before.

"Whoa, I think we found it! But I can't imagine how we passed it before." Draco said puzzled.

"Who cares, at least we found it. Lets go look through it!" Ron shouted triumphantly.

They opened the door, only to find stairs that led down. It was dark, and it looked like no one had gone in the room for a very long time. Silently, they found a light switch, which illuminated a single dim light bulb. Ron clung to Draco's arm as they walked to the stairs and down into the murky deeps of the basement.

Once they reached the bottom, they found another light, much like the other one, so it was nearly impossible to see anything. There was a small window near the end of the room, and there were hundreds upon hundreds of boxes. Lighting flashed outside, and loud booming thunder cracked, making Ron jump and burrow closer to Draco. Draco liked the closeness of Ron; it made him feel important, special. Ron liked being close to Draco; it made him feel safe, warm.

"This is freaky. It's like an ancient storage space. Lets go." Ron complained. Draco mutely agreed. It gave him the willies to be here in Dumbledore's personal time capsule. Just as they started walking up the stairs, the power went out. The bottom of the stairs was barley visible, and further up, it was pitch black. Ron let out a whimper, as more lighting and thunder came.

"It will be okay." Draco mumbled, trying to comfort Ron. He slowly started up the treacherous path. Half way through, the loudest thunder boomed, suddenly, scaring Ron so bad he lost Draco's arm. Ron started wailing. He had always hated thunderstorm, only second to spiders. Ron tried to walk up, but his legs were shaking. He put his foot down, only to miss the step.

Draco whipped around as he heard Ron scream. His heart pounded, what had happened to Ron? "Ron!" Draco called out. Silence. Draco rushed down the stairs carelessly, he only cared about Ron. The blinking lighting helped Draco see Ron's crumpled body. Shit, Draco thought, he fell down the stairs.

Draco knelt by Ron and leaned over his face. He moved Ron's body so that he was lying on his back. Draco felt Ron's head, a slick liquid covered it. Blood. Draco paled, pleading that Ron was going to be all right. He called out Ron's name often, hoping he would wake up. Draco began to feel the tears roll down his cheeks. Gathering his wits, Draco checked Ron's pulse and checked to see if Ron was breathing.

Draco let a sigh escape his lips. Ron was faintly breathing and had a steady pulse. Draco gathered Ron into his lap, holding him close. Slowly, he rocked them back and forth, wordlessly. Slowly Ron's eyes flickered open, his breathe becoming loud and heavy. "What, what happened?" Draco dared asked, still clutching Ron.

"I feel down the stairs, because I missed the step. I am afraid of thunderstorms." Ron confessed whispering. His head felt light, he slowly touched it. With his touch, his head pounded with pain, and he withdrew his hand. Blood covered his hand. He looked up at Draco's face, now aware of his position.

"Have you been crying?" Ron asked solemnly. Draco nodded fearfully. Ron just hugged Draco's waist, beginning to cry softly himself. "Lets go upstairs." Draco whispered. He helped Ron stand, holding him steadily close. Slowly they made it up to the bedroom. Draco laid Ron down on the bed, and then went to fetch some ice and a towel to clean up Ron.

When that was done, Ron beckoned Draco to sit with him on the bed. "I don't know how I can ever thank you." Ron said. "Just live." Draco said seriously. Ron sat up, thought it was painful. He waggled his figure, motioning Draco to come closer. "I think, I think I have a better way." Ron spoke huskily.

With that, Ron grabbed Draco's face and lowered it to his. Ron passionately kissed Draco, finally.

They finally kissed!!! At first I was going to have Draco kiss Ron but it just worked out this way. I am sorry I made Ron so wimpy, but it needed to be done.

WOW, why haven't I updated in like 20 million years? Well, vacation and school, plus I am just lazy. In case you didn't know, I am a freshman in high school, so have pity on me.

The usual spiel, a very special thanks to my Beta, one of my best friends, **Magick-Silverfang25**...I love you so much girl! You help me get trough this whole thing. I also must thank all those who reviewed before and shame on those who read but don't review, please leave even a tiny review, even if your not a member, leave a review anyway! Reviews are the only way I know that you are reading this storie.

With that, Thanks to reviewers:

**Yuuri Asakura**- (wishes her parents would let me get a cell phone) damn, it didn't work. But hopefully, if I keep on asking, they will eventually. Yes, hurry and re-write faster!

**Magick-Sliverfang25**- (blushes) I love you. Lots. But what's this, you didn't check your email like you said you would and you made the readers wait longer! But I still love you lots!

oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo- (laughs) yes, I love it when boys flirt. Yay, you keep on writing the squeal, and quicker too! 

**mydracomalfoy- **For one, he's mine (Draco!) and two, you can make up as many words as you want. Flirtige is a cool word! (goes off to try to use that word)

**Dark Mew Angel**- Yes, I liked it when Draco waked up too, he's so adorable. Oh, you have to update your fic soon, I love it!!

Rebbie- Oh, sorry I didn't email you. I never got to say that you did a good job on the RR, which is like still going on, for like forever. Well, you got your kiss, and I have fun coming up with clothes for them to wear. Now I want a food creator too!   
mickey- Well, I hate Harry, so he's a bugger.(if you will note my note at the top saying that Harry will not be so goodie) I feel terrible that Draco is an arse in the books, it's horrid. And since this is my first fic, I don't feel the need to add another plot line, but I probably will with my second fic, one focusing on Draco/Ron and the other on Fred/George (mmm...twincest)   
Kaci Jabeth- (flushes) Thanks. My first storie has been a real learning experience, I am really proud of it.   
Anonymous- (grins) I am glad you love it! Please, tell me who you are! 

**paper squirrel- **Becca!!!! I am glad that you can find a little joy in slash. Sorry I made you read it, but you needed to!

**Flame Princess Yukie**- I did write that chapter in a day, so forgive me! I do proofread and my Beta does a wonderful job. I am glad to review any storie!

**hi- **Well, yeah, I wrote it in a day, so forgive me, please. I would like to know who you are, so please tell me!

**Mynona Suo- **(is a tad confused) I agree, Ron and Draco make me drool!

**Miranda G. Potter- **Yes, I updated. Yeah, I loved the water fight. Mmm...(wishes she could see in real life) Sorry I didn't update fast!

Oh yeah...I need muses. Everyone uses Ron or Draco or other Harry Potter characters, so I am not. I am going to have the lovely Ryou and Kish from the anime series Tokyo Mew Mew be joining me.

Ryou: (beams) Hi!

Kish: (scowls) Whatever. Was that lame stair fall thing your attempt at angst? (laughs)

I Heart DM 11: No! I can do better angst than that! I just like fluffy more!

Kish: So, when are you going to write an angst fic? You know the one where Scarhead dies? And Ron turns evil?

I Heart DM 11: Shhhh! When I feel like it, okay?

Ryou: (innocent look)

I Heart DM 11: Awww, he is so cute! Ps, he's blonde! (girly fangirl squeal)

Kish: What about me? (tries to look innocent)

I Heart DM 11: (laughs) Awww, I still love you too, even if you were evil.

Ryou: (sneaks off to snog Keiichiro)

Kish: If you have no idea what we are talking about, I suggest you go check out our manga series, Tokyo Mew Mew from your local library or bookstore!

Ryou: (walks in holding Keiichiro's hand) I got a little excited from reading you fic. (grins at Keiichiro)

Keiichiro: (blushes like mad)

I Heart DM 11: Bye, until the next chapter, which I really promise will be out soon!

**HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY TO TOM FELTON! **(9-22)


	7. Ch7 It's About Time

Title- **Surviving Together**

Author- **I Heart DM 11**

Pairing- Ron/Draco…. duh, it's slash, so if you don't like it, go away!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything with Harry Potter ™, because if I did, then Ron and Draco would be together forever!

Well, I got to updating a little faster! Ooohhh, must tell of 'that guy'!!!! There is this guy in my high school that, get this, looks just like Tom Felton! For real! So yeah, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 7- _It's About Time_

Draco literally froze, scared, and panicked. He became a little frozen guy, paralyzed by his uncertainty. He was afraid to move, this unfamiliar feeling destroyed his usual cool demeanor.

Ron was now aware of Draco's nervousness. He pulled away, blushing like crazy. He already missed Draco's warm lips pressed against his, even if it was one sided. Draco remained scared stiff. Ron could feel his insides churning and the soft tears began anew.

"Maybe, you had better go, sit by the fire, on the couch or something." Ron stuttered, ashamed and embarrassed.

Draco mutely agreed and wandered out blindly. He was in a sort of crazed daze, and he closed the door behind him, worsening Ron's fear. Only now did Ron let his sobs out. He felt like he ruined their new friendship, all by making a foolish wrong move. Ron gradually cried himself to an uneasy sleep.

Draco on the other hand, went to the fire, and added wood. He then began pacing in a zombie like fashion. Draco was beginning to think how he really could handle this disaster. He now realized he gave Ron the total wrong impression, for in fact, he liked Ron quite a bit. It was just Draco had never been kissed or been very close to anyone, especially in a romantic situation.

Truth be told, Draco was very scared of what he had already done. Messing things up, blundering in love. At the present, he knew he had to fix it all, make Ron see that he was correct in his kiss.

Draco worked it out, and happily hopped to the bedroom. Just as he had presumed, Ron was sleeping. That was good, so Draco put his first step into action. He quietly slunk into the bed, wrapping his arms around Ron's torso. He pulled Ron closer, into a tight cuddle. Soon, Draco drifted to a dreamy sleep.

Ron awoke feeling light headed, then he remembered the stair fall. No wonder he felt like crap. Which then lead him to remember his horrid incident with Draco last night. Crap. Suddenly, Ron become conscious of a warm body next to his, and the fact he was being cuddled. He then, bit by bit as not to wake the person, turned to face the person.

Ron was slightly shocked to see that it was Draco, but then who else could it have been? Ron's mind drew a blank when he tried to think of why Draco was in bed with him, after last night. He thought Draco would be scared of him, Ron never thought that he would go sleep with him.

Draco's eyelids blinked open, to see Ron looking bewildered by him. Draco gave a secret grin, poor Ron, always so confused. Draco snuggled closer to Ron, feeling his warmth. It felt wonderful, Draco concluded. Ron was still pretty much in the dark. Draco merely gave him a big smile.

"Umm…" Ron started, but Draco cut him off with a long slender finger pressed to Ron's rosy lips. "Lets not spoil this moment with words." Draco whispered. By now, Ron was very baffled. "Stay!" Draco commanded Ron, slipping out of bed; his boxers dipped low on his hips. Draco went to fetch breakfast for them, leaving Ron with his mouth slightly open.

Ron hastily snapped it shut when Draco returned, caring a tray full of delicious food. "Breakfast in bed!" Draco joyfully shouted. Ron gave him a "WTF?" kind of look. Draco just bounced in bed, and began eating. Ron careful ate, trying to figure out what universe he was in.

Draco was very perky, practically bouncing off the walls. He grabbed clothes for them to change into. For himself, some tight black jeans and a leather jacket, forgetting a shirt. For Ron he choose a pair of low riding light blue jeans and a tight fitting light pink shirt.

Draco virtually dragged Ron out of bed and helped him walk to the couch, so they could be near the fire. It was especially cold that morning. Draco settled down, pulling Ron with him. In the end, Ron's head was laying in Draco's lap, looking up into Draco's shinning eyes.

"Are you going to tell me why you are so damn hyper?" Ron teased. His head hurt.

"Oh, I suppose I should explain to you." Draco blushed. Ron liked it when Draco blushed, it was so cute, and he looked so innocent.

"That would help my poor brain." Ron confessed. They both giggled.

"Yes, well you know of what happened last night. (Nervous laugh) Yeah, well, I didn't want to act that way. I was just confused with myself, no fault of yours. I am so sorry for the way I froze last night. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I really, well, like you Ron, more than just a friend." Draco stuttered, flushing.

Ron began one of his little incoherent fumbles of speech. Draco just crushed his lips to Ron's to make him stop talking. That seemed to work pretty well. Ron kissed back, enjoying the rush. They began to make the kiss deeper and more intense. Slowly, Ron pulled away.

"Wow. Umm…yeah, I like you too, more than a friend. For like a long time. I think ever since I saw you alone on the train." Ron gushed.

"Yeah, funny thing is, me too. To think we could have…you know, confessed earlier. That would have been cool." Draco said in between heavy breathes.

Ron grinned. "You mean, we could have been doing this?" He then pounced on Draco, kissing him hard. Draco let his hand slip down Ron's back, squeezing his butt. To that, Ron began whimpering, and ground his hips against Draco's. Draco let out a little moan.

Ron slipped his tongue into Draco's warm mouth. Their tongues then battled a bit, and they explored the deeps of the other's mouth. Draco began thrusting his hips in a steady rhythm. Then just as suddenly as it had happened, they began to slow it down.

"I don't think we should go further than that…for now, at least." Draco began.

"My thoughts exactly. WOW!" Ron said as an afterthought.

Draco just broke out in the hugest grin of his life. Besides, he was having trouble catching his breath, so it was hard to talk. Ron seemed to be panting too.

So both boys had to go change their boxers. They cuddled on the couch a little and just talked. Then they had lunch and were pretty much bored.

"Lets go see the basement, now that it is daylight" Ron suggested.

"Perfect idea, apple. Or maybe cute ass. We need pet names!" Draco whined.

"What?!?! Ew, pet names are not that cute. Can't we just stick with ferret and weasel? I like those names actually." Ron confessed.

"Fine, my lovely weasel. Can I still call you like pumpkin, angel, baby, cutie, sexy, etc.? Please?" Draco pouted.

"Sure, sexy lil ferret. I don't see why not." Ron smiled. He took Draco's hand in is as they walked down the stairs.

They began digging through the boxes. Old documents, pictures, and other nick nacs. Draco let out a little squeal as he found an old chest. Inside, he found an assortment of mainly women's clothes.

He put on a black lacey huge hat. "Ron! Come here, honey." He called. Ron hurried over, and burst out laughing. Draco was striking a very sexy feminine pose. "You look so pretty!" Ron exclaimed. Ron examined the clothes, picking out a pink feather boa.

"You look so lovely, darling." Draco said in a mocking heavy French accent. He grabbed one end of Ron's boa and pulled him closer. He kissed him softly on the lips. Ron let out a happy sigh. "Mmm, you taste as good as you look." Draco spoke.

Ron poked around the chest, and looked at some closer boxes. He found one full of makeup. He had one of his famous ideas. "Hey, Draco. Lets dress up; we can wear girl clothes and wear makeup. It will be so hot." Ron grinned. Draco thought about it, he defiantly wanted Ron to think he was hot, and then if Ron thought he was hot then they could make out more. Besides, who was there to see it?

"Sure, pumpkin pie." With that Draco began pulling out all the clothes and Ron sorted the makeup. It took them a good two hours to pick out an outfit. Ron chose a long black flowing skirt and a tight hot pink halter-top. Draco chose a red thong and plaid mini skirt that showed the thong straps. He also had a red and black lacey corset.

"Aww, you look so cute, Ronnie." Draco cooed. "And you look so hot, Dracie." Ron breathed. "Yay, does this mean you want to make out?" Draco questioned with an innocent look. "Can we put on our make-up first? Better yet, why don't we have dinner in our outfits? Then we can make out all you want. I promise." Ron said.

"Fine." Draco pouted. He began putting on maraca and Ron put on eyeliner. It was very hard, since they had never done it before. Ron kept poking his eyes with the eyeliner pencil and Draco was having a hard time getting it on his eyelashes. They swapped make up tools and were getting a little better with the whole thing.

Ron chose hot pink sparkly lip-gloss and pale pink eye shadow. Draco decided on bright red lipstick and light blue eye shadow. They examined each other and gave approval, though Draco just wanted to make out. They went off to have dinner.

Dinner was fun, and they acted like ladies, being all proper and girly. Draco just really wanted to make out more, but had to admit he was having a good time. Who knew being a girl was cool? Ron really liked wearing the makeup. It made him feel pretty and special. Being a girl was wicked!

Draco was becoming impatient; all of his sexual frustration that had built up was just about to burst out. He had to make out with Ron NOW!!! He quickly dropped the dishes in the sink. He practically carried Ron to the couch. Ron giggled, still feeling girly.

Draco began giving little kisses on Ron's neck and shoulders. Ron thought Draco looked so hot in his girl outfit. He let out a soft gasp as Draco bit Ron's neck gently. Ron had to get in on the action now.

Ron sucked on Draco's ear, earning him a moan from Draco. "Fuck, you look so sexy." Ron whispered seductively into Draco's ear. "You too." Draco said in between nips.

Draco took Ron's lower lip in his mouth and sucked on it a little. He used his tongue to lick it a little and he gave the lip a few good chews. He slowly pulled back, dragging his teeth on Ron's lip. Ron kept moaning softy, whispering Draco's name. This only encouraged and turned Draco on further.

Draco went back to kissing Ron's neck. He worked down a little to gnaw on his collarbone.Ron arched his back, letting out a little yip. Draco smirked on to Ron's skin, after feeling Ron's erection pressing into him.

Draco stopped kissing Ron and looked up to his face. Still smirking he put his hand on Ron's member. "What do we have here?" He questioned Ron mischievously. Ron blushed like crazy, pulling up his knee. Ron flushed even more once his knee felt Draco's own erection.

Draco began massaging Ron's member and went in to attack Ron's mouth. Ron pushed his tongue into Draco's mouth. He explored every part of Draco's mouth, then their tongues danced and clashed around.

Ron's hands began to undo Draco's corset laces. He carefully took it off and put it on the ground. Draco practically ripped Ron's halter off, and started running his hands over Ron's chest. Ron put his hands on Draco's back, scrapping up and down with his nails.

Ron was tired of being on the bottom, so he easily flipped Draco over and softly kissed him. Ron slowly made a trail of little kisses downwards. He started on Draco's neck, and then went down to his chest. He stopped and grinned up at Draco. "I don't trust that grin." Draco breathed. "You shouldn't." Ron replied before slowly turning his head back down to Draco's chest.

Ron stopped short over Draco's left nipple. He let his hot breath tickle it. Draco let out an impatient moan. Ron gave the nipple a little lick, which was already stone hard. Ron then kissed it, then slowly took it in is mouth.

He sucked it a little and used his tongue to flick it around. He moved on to the other nipple, doing the same. Draco kept moaning and groaning. He pulled Ron's head up and gave Ron a hard kiss.

Ron pulled away and went back to making a trail of kissed. He worked his way down Draco's chest. He got to Draco's navel, and sucked over top of it. Draco gasped out Ron's name. Ron crawled up to Draco's lips. He gave Draco little kisses.

"I am tired." Ron said in between kisses. "I don't want to get up, though. Lets sleep here."

"Fine with me pumpkin." Draco said. "Just let me sleep on top of you, you are a lot heavier than me." Draco crawled on top of Ron, laying his head in the crook of Ron's neck. Ron slowly stroked Draco's hair.

Just as they both began to fall asleep, the first snow of winter began to fall.

Okay, so much to say! First off, sorry for making Ron all dumb in the beginning. Wait, that's actually being canon like! Gasp!

Second, boys that wear eyeliner are so hot. Seriously! I think they all should. Cross-dressing is also very cute. I now really want to doll/draw Ron and Draco in their outfits. That would look so hot. Seriously.

Lastly, I don't just write porn. Okay, I am only almost 15, much too young. (not that that has stopped me before…) I only write sex scenes if it fits the plot and has meaning. Okay, I am doing that just for this fic. I might do that for drabble but not for stories. Sorry!

The usual spiel, a very special thanks to my Beta, one of my best friends, **Magick-Silverfang25**…I love you so much! Hug!

Thanks to Reviewers:

**Jackie Malfoy**- Man, I haven't heard from you in so long! Yes, speaking of dollz, when is your site coming back? Soon, I hope!

**Viu**- So, yes there is more kissing and I hope you like it!

**Magick- Silverfang25**- Hey, bytch! I love you so much! Yeah, I finally wrote this chapter, lol!

**Miranda G. Potter**- I hope you liked the kissing in this chapter. It took me long enough to write it! Enjoy!

**November02**- Sorry this took so long! I hope you liked this chapter!!! I really appreciate you sticking with it!

**Mus4u**- Yeah, I am much too lazy for my own good. I also have lots to do that I actually want to do. So yeah, R/D is yummy!

**Dark Mew Angel**- Yeah, I updated! Your turn! Enjoy!

**Tigerlilly2063**- Thanks so much for all your compliments! You're so nice! I really love it! Hope you like this chapter!

**Rebbie**- I try to be funny. Glad you like my fic! Hope you're doing well! Enjoy the chapter!

**firezone12**- Thanks so much! I am glad you like my storie! Hope you like the update!

**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure- **You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing mine!

**Arlina**- Thanks! I love romantic fics! Hope you like this chapter!

IHDM11: Why weren't you three helping me get this chapter out quicker?

Ryou: Sorry!

Kish: We were too busy having a threesome with Keiichiro.

Ryou and Keiichiro: (blush)

IHDM11: (sweatdrop)

Kish: Think about it, this way we can help you write the eventual sex scene!

IHDM11: (shakes head) Great!

Ryou, Kish, and Keiichiro: (head off to bedroom)

IHDM11: What about me? (sobs)

So yeah, never read NC17 sex scenes while listening to angsty music. Weird combo…really. So please review!!! I dunno when I'll update, hopefully once a month. Yesh.


	8. Ch8 This Isn't The End

Title- **Surviving Together**

Author- **I Heart DM 11**

Pairing- Ron/Draco…. duh, it's slash, so if you don't like it, go away!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything with Harry Potter ™, because if I did, then Ron and Draco would be together forever!

Yes, it's been awhile. A LONG while. Sorry. I started this, what? Four, five years ago? Probably longer. I came here to finish it, so I hope you enjoy the end.

Also, un-beta'ed so excuse mistakes, please!

Chapter 8- This Isn't the End 

Ron and Draco were awoken by the sound of fluttering wings. It was still dark out and both boys were reluctant to get up. Draco climbed off of Ron and went to check on the noise. As suspected, it was Dumbledore's owl. The owl carried one letter, with the Headmaster's official seal.

Draco took the letter to Ron and read it out loud.

_Dear Draco and Ron,_

_The trial of Malfoy's father has just concluded. As promised, I sent an owl right away, so sorry for the odd timing of the letter. It's good news, as good as we had hoped. Mr. Malfoy shall be locked away, under constant watch. As I write this, Malfoy's mother is on her way to Hogwarts to see her boy. So I shall like to see you both back here by the end of the day. Brooms will be coming midday. Thank you for all your help, both of you._

_Sincerely, Headmaster Dumbledore_

Draco was so happy, he started crying. He was finally and truly free. Ron just hugged Draco, excited for his boyfriend. That's what they were, right? Ron was unsure but there would be time for that later. Now it was time to celebrate.

Ron went to the bedroom and picked up some clothes for himself and Draco. After they changed, they had some breakfast. Draco was so thrilled; he couldn't wait to get back to school. Back to a somewhat normal life.

"Come with me, baby," Ron purred after breakfast was over. Ron led Draco to a window and curled them up on the couch.

The sun was just starting to come up and Ron pulled his arms tighter around Draco. Just thinking of the past few days, Ron's head spun. So much had happened, so much had changed. Ron was scared and Draco knew it.

"The sunrise is beautiful, just like you," Ron said softly.

"Ron," Draco started, "I love you. I want you to know that."

"Draco, I love you too!" Ron sobbed, tears of happiness flowing down his face.

Draco was about to say something but Ron stopped him by kissing him tenderly. Then they just sat in the growing light, holding each other. A few more kisses here and there and Ron was content.

After an hour, the sun was completely up and Ron felt much better. He wanted to do something nice to celebrate the time they had spent there, in the cabin. He wanted to remember this forever.

"Lets have a little party for ourselves," Ron exclaimed, "There was an old muggle music player down in the basement and we can dance and eat and just have a good time."

"That sounds wonderful honey," Draco said smiling.

After a bit, everything was assembled and ready to go. They had even found some old muggle balloons and after much struggle, they figured out how to use the music player. Old time dance music blared out of the stereo. Soon, Ron and Draco were jumping and spinning around to the beat.

Ron decided to play a muggle game Harry had taught him one day. The point was to keep the balloon in the air and not let it touch the ground. Draco found it amusing and both were sort of breath in no time. Draco hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

Suddenly, a slow song came on the stereo. Draco offered his arm to Ron. Ron gladly took his arm and they began to slow dance. Ron hadn't much training but Draco knew what to do and took the lead.

Ron laid his head down on Draco's chest as Draco's arms wrapped around Ron's waist protectively. Ron blushed as Draco began humming the tone to the old love song. All too soon the song ended and a swing song played. Draco started twirling and spinning Ron around.

After it was over, Ron wanted a break from the dancing.

"How did y6ou get so good at dancing?" Ron questioned.

"My father trained me in all types of formalities," Draco said, "He always raised me to the perfect heir to the Malfoy name. Too bad I fell in love with a Weasley."

Ron smiled, "Do you think your mother will approve?"

"Yes. We have grown so close, she loves me and will be happy with whatever I do with my life, as long as I am free," Draco answered, "But what about your friends?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think they'll ever understand how I came to like you but I think they will support my choice and be supportive."

"What about the rest of the school?" Draco said, "Do you want them to know? About you? About us?"

"Hmm, I never gave it much thought. I mean, I love you. I just don't know if I'm ready to let the whole world know," Ron replied.

Draco gave a sad smile, "I understand."

The boys ate lunch, each lost in their own thoughts. They soon busied themselves with cleaning up the whole cabin. They cleaned it from top to bottom. But something wasn't right, to Draco at least. During his time here, he had found love and freedom. He wanted to commemorate the event.

While Ron was busy cleaning the kitchen, Draco went over to the fireplace. To the left side of the fireplace he carved a small _DM + RW_ and drew a heart around it.

"To however long this happiness lasts," Draco said in a whisper. Now he could leave this place satisfied.

Ron entered the room and Draco leapt up. Ron smiled shyly, but Draco could read his eyes. Ron sat on the couch and beckoned to Draco. Draco was all too happy to follow Ron. Ron roughly grabbed Draco and kissed him fiercely.

Draco's hand made it's way up Ron's shirt, feeling his hard chest. He began toying with Ron's hard nipples. Ron arched into Draco and groaned loudly. Draco's mouth roamed down to Ron's neck and Ron began mewing.

Desperate to regain control, Ron's knee made contact with Draco's nether-regions. Draco let out a gasp that soon transformed into sounds of pleasure. Ron's knee continued to grind into Draco as Ron began biting on Draco's ear.

Draco switched their position so that both were sitting, with Draco's legs wrapped around Ron's torso. Ron could feel the pressure of his pants and the grinding of both bodies bringing him close to the edge. Closer, closer, closer…

"Ahhhh!" Ron screamed as he felt his orgasm rip through his body. When he regained a sense of where he was, he looked down in embarrassment. Draco had climaxed too and was blushing heavily.

"Umm, I suppose we should clean up, the brooms shall be here any minute now," Draco mumbled. Ron nodded and they both changed their clothes to their school robes. Suddenly the front door opened and Draco went to get the brooms. Ron stayed behind to say his good-byes to the cabin.

Then Ron saw the little inscription left my Draco near the fireplace. Ron was astonished and felt truly touched. Draco was calling him, so Ron left the little heart alone.

"Good-bye, good old cabin. You served us well," Ron said out loud. He met Draco at the door and hopped on the broom behind Draco. The ride back to school was silent as Ron clung to Draco.

The broom dropped them off some distance from the front gate. It was nearing nightfall as they slowly made their way up to the castle. Ron unexpectedly took Draco's hand in his own. Draco's cheeks turned a light pink.

"What are you doing, Ron? Someone might see you," Draco told him.

"I don't care anymore. I decided, I love you and I want everyone to see!" Ron exclaimed, clutching Draco's hand tighter.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want everyone to abandon you like they did me."

"I am sure. As long as I have you, I can survive. We can survive. Together."

And with that, Ron pushed open the door to Hogwarts and was ready for a whole new adventure.

End!

Well, this has been one crazy ride. I feel so much more mature. Hey, I wrote this chapter after three years or something of nothing! Good job to me! I certainly have changed, as a person and as a writer. I started writing this way before HBP came out, so it's really odd to pick up this story set in their sixth year. Anyways, I hoped you found my little story as wonderful as I did.

So THANK YOU. Yes, you. Also thanks to Nikki, who wrote me a Harry/Cedric and inspired me to finish this awful thing. Hearts.


End file.
